You Helped Me Now It's Our Job to Help Them
by madilove26
Summary: Kurt and Blaine have been married for eight years and have two children. A seventeen year old son named Klaine and a four year old Daughter named Klaira. As there children go threw tought times and heartbreak our favorite couple grows closer and helping thier kids to fnd the happiness in life.
1. Chapter 1

The brisk winter air seeped its way through the bedroom of their small Manhattan apartment. Kurt shifted reaching out to find the warmth of his boyfriend who always slept next to him. Instead he was greeted with cold sheets. His eyes shot open.

"Blaine?" He sat up and looked around. Blaine was nowhere to be found and no sign of him either. With this Kurt jumped up out of the bed the cold floor making his feet hurt but the pain was ignored for he was on a mission: To find his loving boyfriend.

He made his way to the living room when he heard paining sobbing coming from the couch.

"Blaine, honey?" He slowly went over to his boyfriend sitting on the couch hugging his knees crying like he was trying to keep himself from falling apart.

Without a word he looked up a Kurt and his cheeks were raw from the tears he had shed.

"Kurt?" He reached out gently and stroked his face and pulled him into a tight hug.

Kurt ran his hands through Blaine's frizzy curls trying to calm him down.

"It's ok. I'm here now. What have you so upset?"

"It's…its Klaine. He didn't come home last night. " Kurt held his sobbing husband tight. It was not like their son to go out and if he weren't coming home he would call one of them and tell them where he was and what was going on.

"Daddy? Papa?" Kurt turned to see there little four-year old daughter Klaira standing in the hallway rubbing her eyes and holding her favorite stuffed unicorn.

"Come here sweetie." She climbed up into Blaine's lap and hugged him tight.

"Why are you cryin' papa?" He held the little girl tight in his arms as if she would disappear right there in her arms.

"Bubby isn't home and we don't know where he is." She started to tear up

"Bubby don't wove us anymore?" Blaine held the little girl tight.

"No baby girl bubby still loves us. " Kurt felt his heart cracking at this sight.

He went and grabbed his phone from the nightstand and scrolled threw his contacts selecting the one he wanted. It rang a few times before sleepy male voiced answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"Finn why do you have Rachel's phone?"

"Rachel went and sleep next to Evalyn because she's sick and left her phone in the bedroom but my question is why are you calling at four in the morning?"

Kurt took a deep breath trying to not cry. "Klaine never came home last night and Blaine is just a mess and I was wondering if you two could watch Klaira while Blaine and I go look for him."

He heard shifting before a female voice picked up the phone.

"Kurt drop off Klaira right away. Finn and I will watch them and call Britt and Santana I know they'll want to help find their favorite nephew. "

"Thank you so much Rach you're the best." Kurt hung up and walked back to his husband and daughter who were all ready to go.

Kurt picked up little Klaira. "Are you ready to Aunt Rachel's and Uncle Finn's?"

"I want to help find bubby," The girl protested before she yawned and snuggled into Kurt's chest.

"But sweetie your tired and it's really early and you can help and watch for bubby if he shoes up at Aunt Rachel's and Uncle Finn's" Klaira nodded and the three-headed out the door.

When they got to Rachel's and Finn's apartment Kurt decided to call Santana

"What the hell do you want Hummel it is four thirty in the morning"

"It's about Klaine, he didn't come home last night."

"Britt and I will start looking, you and Blaine try central park he loves going there with you two."

"Thank you so much Santana."

With that Kurt hugged Blaine "Santana says we should try Central Park."

"We don't have time to lose " With that the both took off to the park they loved so much.

Kurt and Blaine decided the split up and Blaine walked to the fountain where he proposed to Kurt almost ten years ago. He saw a small frame sitting on the fountain hugging their knees to their chest and he could hear them sobbing. This sobbing he knew by heart. It was the way Kurt sounded when he cried which was passed on to their son…. Klaine. Running he pulled his son tightly in his arms.

"Shh shh it's alright Klaine your alright." The teenager looked up at his dad and it broke Blaine's to heart to see the that his son's heart was shattered.

"Daddy, I…I'm so sorry " He clung to Blaine as if he was the thing keeping his son held together which may have been true.

"How about I call papa and tell him to pick up your sister at Aunt Rachel's and Uncle Finn's and well walk home and talk about this. Okay?"

Klaine just nodded and got to his feet. Blaine pulled out his phone and hit nine Kurt's speed dial.

"Kurt I found him, something is really wrong so I told him I'd tell you to go pick put Klaira and meet us back at the house. I know he'll talk to me if it's just the two of us so I'll see you at home."

"That's fine honey I'll tell everyone we found him."

"I love you Kurt"

"I love you too Blaine and tell Klaine I love him too."

"Will do, bye."

Blaine put his arm tightly around his son. "You look so much like your papa."

Klaine let a small smile cross his face. "Maybe because he's my biological father."

Blaine hugged him tight. "You act like him and sound like him to. Your even taller than me."

Klaine let out a small laugh. "My friends joke I'm the proof being gay is genetic. They say I could be papa's double."

"You could be, trust me on it. So why were you out here at the park at this time of night and why didn't you come home or call."

Klaine hugged his Blaine crying. "Daddy I'm sorry I didn't call but I just needed to be alone. Tate broke up with me to be with that pretty blond Lilly. Now I see why he didn't want to talk to me or spend time with me. He was spending it with that blond she devil."

Blaine Just rubbed his son's back and let him crying and rant knowing it'll make him feel better.

"Daddy?"

"Yes Baby boy" Blaine slid the key in the lock opening the door finding Kurt and Klaira sound asleep on the pull out couch.

"Can I sleep in bed with you tonight. I don't want to sleep by myself incase I have a nightmare."

Blaine smiled "Sure baby boy you know no matter how old you get there will always be room for you."

Klaine went straight to bed while Blaine made sure Kurt and Klaira were alright them he went and laid down with his son. Klaine curled up to him like a young child.

"I love you daddy." Blaine kissed the heart-broken teen's hairline.

"I love you too baby boy."

With that sleep fell over the Anderson-Hummel house and it was all peaceful and quite.

* * *

_Authors notes/comments: Thanks for reading and please leave a review and tell me what you think._


	2. Chapter 2

Kurt woke up the next morning and found himself lying on the couch is his little daughter fast asleep on his chest. Making sure not to wake her, he slowly slides her off of his chest onto the couch. Kurt stood up and stretched feeling stiff and heavy. He slowly made his way to his bedroom door and smiled at the sight he saw.

Klaine was all curled up tight to Blaine's side and his husband had one arm rapped around the young boy tight while the other was hanging off the bed with his head laying back soft snores escaping his lips.

Kurt sneaked over to the bed and kneed down next to Blaine. He gently reached out and placed his hand on his shoulder. Blaine shifted and opened his eyes.

"Well good morning sleeping beauty." Kurt leaned down and kissed Blaine's forehead.

"I'm not the beauty your are" "Blaine reached up and placed his hand against Kurt's cheek.

Kurt felt the blush rising in his cheeks. Even after all theses years of being with Blaine the man still had that effect on him.

The day were spent mostly in bed wounds being healed and hearts starting to mend.

* * *

The next morning Blaine got up and ready for his day at work, as Carmel high's music director. After he had finished getting ready he walked into Klaine's room finding the bot already up and ready sitting on the bed staring at something.

"What are you looking at baby boy?" Klaine sighed and handed the picture in his hands and handed it to his dad. It was a picture of his son and his recently new ex Tate at the state fair acting silly like kids.

"Can you get ride of that for me dad?" Blaine hugged his son.

"Sure, are you ready to leave?"

"Yea just give me a couple minutes to get the rest of my things."

Blaine kissed the top of his son's head. "Ok Klaine I'll be waiting outside.

Klaine looked around his room and picked up the small ring box that he kept on his nightstand. Tate had given him this ring awhile back promising him that he would always love him and never hurt him. Look at what a lie that was.

* * *

When Klaine got to glee practice that afternoon Tate was sitting in his normal chair._ Thank God Lilly doesn't go to school with us._

"I'm giving you this back" Klaine handed out the ring box to the boy sitting there.

"Why are you giving it back to me?" Tate looked up not showing a hint of hurt in his eyes.

"Because when you gave me this ring you promised me that you would never hurt me and love me forever. That didn't happen." Klaine sat in his seat across from the room next to his best friend Sammie.

"Are you alright bunny?" He looked over at the small girl with the dark skin and bright blue eyes, which were even brighter due to her dark hair.

"Not really piglet but I'll be ok." He smiled a little at there Winnie the pooh nicknames they have for each other even though his is bunny not rabbit.

Blaine entered the choir room and wrote on the board _Heartbreak and Hope._

"This week's lesson will be Heartbreak and Hope. I know all of you have had something break your heart and something that has given you hope and kept you going. I want you to find a song that will express one or maybe both of these for you and perform it for the rest of us."

Blaine stepped into the middle of the room and the music started.

"Klaine, baby boy, this is for you. I know your heart is broken right now and I know it feels like it is never going to be whole again. Trust me I know this feeling but it gets better. And with this I hope my singing will give you hope."

They music started and he knew instantly what song it was and it brought tears to his eyes because this was the song Blaine sang to him when he was little.

_**Come, stop your crying, it will be all right**_  
_**Just take my hand, hold it tight**_  
_**I will protect you from, all around you**_  
_**I will be here, don't you cry**_

Blaine sat next to his son who had his head in his hands crying. Blaine rapped his arms around him tight and held him close.

_**For one so small, you seem so strong**_  
_**My arms will hold you, keep you safe and warm**_  
_**This bond between us, can't be broken**_  
_**I will be here, don't you cry**_

Blaine smiled at his son and wiped a few tears from his face.

_**'cause you'll be in my heart**_  
_**yes, you'll be in my heart**_  
_**From this day on, now and forever more**_

_**You'll be in my heart**_  
_**No matter what they say**_  
_**You'll be here in my heart, always**_

Blaine got up from the chair and crossed the room dancing as he went.

_**Why can't they understand the way we feel?**_  
_**They just don't trust, what they can't explain**_  
_**I know we're different but, deep inside us**_  
_**We're not that different at all**_

Klaine got up and followed his dad smiling feeling the love that he had.

_**And you'll be in my heart**_  
_**yes, you'll be in my heart**_  
_**From this day on, now and forever more**_

Blaine picked up the young boy and sat him up on the piano.

_**Don't listen to them, 'cause what do they know?**_  
_**We need each other, to have, to hold**_  
_**They'll see in time, I know**_  
_**When destiny calls you, you must be strong**_  
_**I may not be with you, but you've got to hold on**_  
_**They'll see in time, I know, we'll show them together**_

Klaine smiled and took away the next section of the song.

_**Believe me you'll be in my heart  
Ill be there, you'll be in my heart**_

From this day on, now and forever more

Blaine smiled knowing this was making his son feel better.

_**You'll be in my heart**_  
_**I'll be with you No matter what they say**_  
_**You'll be here in my heart, always**_

The two joined in together smiling.

_**Always, I'll be with you**_  
_**I'll be there for you, always, always and always**_  
_**Just look over your shoulder**_  
_**I'll be there, always**_

Klaine hugged his dad smiling tears running down his face.

"Thank you so much daddy, I love you."

"Your welcome baby boy, I love you too."

Klaine smiled feeling like he was a little kid watching Tarzan as his dad and papa sang this song to him and to echother.

* * *

_Author's notes/comments: Thanks for reading please let me know what you think. The song I use here is You'll be in my heart by Phill Collins. And if you know any song that is good to describe a one sided love that will neve turn into anything please leave a review and let me know. Thanks so much. And if I don't find a song I like better I'll use one suggested._


End file.
